For using known printed labels (e.g., adhesive tags to be folded when used), each of the printed labels is removed from a sheet (e.g., a release paper) of a tape (e.g., a continuous member having tags). Each printed label includes, for example, a printing tape portion (e.g., an indication portion) and an attaching tape portion (e.g., an attaching portion). The printing tape portion has an indication (e.g., a bar code) printed thereon. The attaching tape portion is used for attaching the printing tape portion to an object (e.g., a product).